


It's Not What You Expect

by NobleGas



Series: Tragedies are created by men. [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Suicide attempt mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleGas/pseuds/NobleGas
Summary: The Family's point of view of what happened. (Minus Alfred)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Tragedies are created by men. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	It's Not What You Expect

**Author's Note:**

> Finally able to finish writing this, it's not that long though. If there's any inconsistencies please do tell, thanks!
> 
> Just edited it guys. No updates other than this one.

Dick is not the person you should make wait. Not that he gets angry or anything, he as a very energetic person just tends to fidget. Right now, waiting for Tim to wake up after what happened, Dick can't stop moving. He paces the hall for hours, he chews his nail, he tries to sit whenever the pacing starts to make him dizzy and would stand and pace again seconds later, and it would repeat and repeat and repeat. Dick couldn't stand it, but this is Dick's punishment. He caused this, if he had only been there with Tim, talked to him, stayed, ANYTHING! God!

"FUCK!" He couldn't help but shout, attracting everyone's attention. Tim was just rushed to the ER, and they have to wait, fucking wait, to know whether he would have one less brother or not. Then that fucking apathetic doctor just told them they still have Tim and now they moved Tim to another room and told them to wait! AGAIN! Dick is really not the person you should make wait.

"Dick." Bruce call, voice hoarse, like he'd been crying, he wasn't, he'd been silent all this time. Dick wants to shout at him! Tell him this was entirely his fault, blame him! Bruce knows he knows how lonely Tim had always been, he knows he needed them, but he said to give him some space! Fucking space! But he won't, he can't blame Bruce, because Dick knew all of these too, and he agreed. Agreed to giving his little brother space, Tim had always been a person that prefer being alone (or they though so), he agreed to leave for that mission cause Tim already have too much on his hand they couldn't have bothered him with this one trivial thing! Good damned shit that did. He is to blame too. Because Dick must not have known Tim as well as he though, because maybe this didn't start with that out of country mission, maybe it started when Dick broke Tim's heart when he took Robin from him, when he didn't believe him, and when he called him crazy. Dick was at fault too.

"God, Bruce." Dick collapses to the chair, right beside his father. He feels his eyes prickle, filling with tears. "How could we let this happened?" 

"I don't know, Dick." Bruce gruntes beside him, looking forlorn, and sighed. "I'm just glad he didn't...." 

Bruce didn't continue he didn't have to; Dick knows what he couldn't say. He's glad too, so glad that Tim didn't die. 

"-Now, we have a second chance. We can do better when he wakes up."

Dick hopes so, they prepares for a long night waiting.  
_______________________________

Sunrise came, one by one the Wayne family wakes. Bruce was already up when Dick came to, not that he slept, he just spaced out thinking of all the ways he could have made all of this not happen and what he could do when Tim wakes up. He notice Alfred at the far end of the bench they were all sprawled on, Jason right beside him, the old butler looks even more ancient now his melancholy so palpable Jason looking the same even in his younger brother's sleep. Jason and Damian woke up at the same time, when a nurse came in and checked on Tim's vitals. Tim doesn't seem to be waking up yet.

"Well," Alfred stands, his old bones popping. "I must excuse myself, Sirs. I still have things to do at home." he sighs. "And I believe most of you as well." 

He gave me, Damian, and Bruce some meaningful looks. Dick wants to protest because, NO there aren't anything else they need to do other than wait for Tim to wake up now, but that would be a lie, he himself needs to file some report and a leave request for his day job and he haven't brought his phone or laptop. Damian needs to go to school because surprisingly a graded exam in being held today and could not be retaken from some reason, ridiculous boarding school rules or something. Bruce needs to attend some board meeting at W.E. cause some idiot shareholder made some incriminating decisions and leaked some of their R&D blueprints of future products. 

"Do we really have to?" Dick whines. He hears Damian and Bruce grunt in agreement.

"I'm sorry Master Dick, but if you resolve all these things you need to do now you will have more time to visit Master Tim later." The butler comforts, and as always he isn't wrong. Bruce and Damian grunts again, ugh, like father like son really is very accurate for this two.

"Master Jason, I will be leaving Master Tim to you for now." 

"Will do Alfie. Tim will be good with me." Jason assures and moved his chair beside Tim's bed while the lot of them prepares to leave.  
_________________________

Bruce feels like smashing something, most likely Mr. Grant's face. The shareholder had been the reason why he was here and not beside his recovering son, this person so greedy yet so stupid to leak their product blueprints and not admit to it and had been accusing some innocent employee they had. The audacity of this man! His fuming face and pudgy fingers pointing to whomever unlucky person he got his eyes on. Unfortunately for Mr. Grant but fortunately for Bruce, he had already investigated the events and gathered enough evidence to incriminate Mr. Grant and his cronies. Now they just need Lucius to arrive, since he was unfortunately stuck in traffic. 

[Can this day get any worse!] Bruce thought. 

"I assure you Mr. Wayne, I would never betray you like this." Mr. Grant announces. This is one of those times Bruce really hates ever making Brucie Wayne, to act clueless and incompetent in front of this lying scum. There's nothing he can do about that though so Bruce settles for dissociating. Letting instinct do all the work, he doesn't have the patience for dealing with people right now.

"Of course Mr. Grant. You are one of my most trusted." Bruce smiles so wide his lips almost tore, just when Lucius finally enters the room carrying a folder stocked with all the evidence they have gathered.

Lucius sat down besides Bruce and his assistant disseminate copies of the files against Mr. Grant, Lucius then presents them and at the end a share of the Wayne Enterprises was available. Bruce didn't even wait for Lucius to finish his verdict before he was on his feet, took one last look at Mr. Grant’s horrified face, and was out of the door, heading home to change and finally visit Tim in the hospital. They had left Jason with Tim, since he's the only one without a civilian identity and lesser responsibility than any of them. 

Thinking about responsibility, Bruce hasn’t called Cassandra and Stephaney yet, though he knows they were to arrive in the Cave from Hong Kong later this evening. He sighed, scrubs his face with his palms and hunted his phone. With all of the negative emotions that everyone experienced last night, the thought of informing his daughters what happened had been forgotten. [I think it would be better in person, but I hope they won't be offended by me being late.]  
_____________________________________________

Unlike what all those movies Grayson had forced Damian to watch, nothing really changed from his schedule when one of his family was hospitalized. He returned to the Manor from the hospital, prepared to go to school and proceeded to take this dastardly examination. He will perfect it of course. Damian despite the things that he may claim is still a child though, he knows that, and right now it is more apparent. His disturbed, anxious of what Drake has done, of what will happen to him, and at the same time he can't comprehend whatever is happening. He is familiar with death, he had killed, and he had wished Drake's death once... sometimes, but now that Tim himself has attempted to kill himself, Damian... Damian feels... he couldn't explain it. He feels dread, he feels anxious, he feels sad, he feels guilty, he feels angry, he feels regret. he want to sit by Tim and just watch him at the hospital at the same time he wants to be away from him. He's conflicted. 

Damian sighs, he's almost finished, then he can go home. [Maybe Father will let me accompany him when he fetches Cassandra and Brown.]

The clock ticks its way to another revolution, declaring 2:59pm. Someone shuffled their feet. Damian sighs again. He's finished standing and bringing his paper to their proctor. Finally he can go home, maybe he'll find some peace there.  
____________________________________________

This is the problem of being away, when you don’t really have time for your family because of some self-imposed mission. You’re always late when something important happened. 

“What the actual fuck, Bruce?!” Steph shouts, veins throbbing, face red. Angry and disappointed, she doesn’t know to whom yet, she’ll figure it out later. They just came from Hong-Kong, to solve a fucking case, just for a few months, now Tim’s in the hospital?! Fucking hell on a blender! “How that fuck did this happened? Oh MY GOD!” 

Bruce sighes “I don’t know how this happened, Steph, but we can still fix it.” 

Steph retorted something, Cass wasn’t paying attention much. She doesn’t want to fight. Shouting won’t do anything now. 

Cassandra looks at her father. He’s so wary, so exhausted and anxious. All of them are, they’re all so chaotic, jumbled and confused… sad. Cassandra is too, but she’ll do something about it. She’ll be there for Tim now, she’ll help Jason looking after him. She’ll support her family, she won’t let them down. Not now.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to pot another one but it ain't finished yet, and I'm out of ideas now.


End file.
